


I was forced on a cruise (But I ended up loving it)

by Kinta_Coldstone



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Derek Hale is a slut, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, ON A CRUISE, POV Stiles, Shanita Dee is my drag queen name, Stiles is Legal, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Stiles is shy, Tale as Old as Time, burn as slow as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinta_Coldstone/pseuds/Kinta_Coldstone
Summary: Stiles Stilinski, Owner of a successful restaurant, a workaholic but his reasoning is for one reason, his partner died because furring a blizzard he was driving home and made too quick of a right turn as he fell of a cliff and plummeted to his death. That was five year ago, he never took a day off of work and never went on vacation.Derek Hale is living the dream, he works for a company that let's him go on a cruise ship every month, live on it for a week. Tell them the good parts of the cruise, and what can be improved, he is paid to do it, he is paid to have hook-ups, flirt with the nice guys and turn them into bad, slutty guys. That is until his heart stops and he spots Stiles Stilinski, at first it he wanted it to be just a hook-up but now it's more.ORStiles and Derek meet on a cruise when Stiles slips and falls on top of Derek while not looking.





	1. Prologue

"Stiles Stilinski!" His father has yelled from downstairs as he leaned on the wall shaking his head sadly.

"Get down here, dude!" Scott said as he had luggage, a passport, paperwork, and many different types of clothing all in a bag. "Come on, bro we just want to talk to you before you get elbow deep into work." Stiles grumbled as he went downstairs and looked at each of them; he noticed the stuff in their hands and watched each of their movements closely. Scott blocked is exit from the door while his own father pushed his away from the stairs and blocked his entrance to his room.

"You are going to listen to us and not argue." Stiles slowly nodded as he walked to the chair they provided him and handed him paperwork, his old passport, and a bottle of champagne. "Tomorrow you will go on this cruise, we have everything all set up for you but we do need you to go willingly. 

"Why? I am fine." Stiles had said looking at the two as they both shook their heads and Scott leaned in closer to him grinning.

"It is a gay cruise, you work yourself too hard and need a break." He then grinned and shrugged, "and you don't ever let yourself relax, this business has consumed your current lifestyle. Tell me, when was the last time you went our, had fun and got laid?"

"Do not answer that!" Stiles dad growled out and rolled his eyes, "now, go to bed and rest up fro your big trip."

"Do I get a choice at all?" He looked at them as they both laughed at him shaking their heads. "I'll pay you back." He pleaded and whined a small bit.

"Stiles, you do not get to pay us back, you can pay us back by going on this trip and relaxing." The two of them said in unison as he just grumbled a small bit an got up sighing a small bit.

"Fine, whatever but I will not have any fun." He said and stormed off.


	2. come sip a Mai Tai and watch the hunks fight for dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski will briefly meek Derek hale at a the check in and at the bar once. Stiles is still too shy to get his name though.

I got out of the car with both my father and best friend as they grabbed two things of luggage for him. Right away I blushed deeply as he noticed all the hunks, twinks, bears, otters and those in between. "you can just smell the masculinity." He said jokingly as he then spotted a drag queen walk to them,

"Hello, dolls my name is Shanita Dee and will you all be here for the fabulous cruise?!" She had said excitedly as both my dad and Scott moved back chuckling kindly.

"Not us, just him." Noah said and then shoved me whispering in my ear; "this is your group, we will be leaving you now." He said as he handed all the paper to Stiles and then got in the car with Scott before driving off.

"So," Shanita said grabbing my bags as we both walked off smiling just ever so slightly, at that moment a male with dark brown almost black hair he soft lips kissed Shantia's neck whispering something in her ear. "Oh, of course dear, anything for someone line you." She said and looked at him as he walked back. I looked at as he looked back at me, he had the most beautiful and intense golen eyes I had ever seen.

"See you around then." He stated before leaving and grinned winking at me.

"W-Who was that?" I asked as a deep shade of pink formed on my face.

"That is Mr. Hale, he is a normal customer and frequent cruiser . . ." She paused and licked her lips a small bit and chuckled softly; "in more ways that one." Shanita just chuckled kindly and we both got checked in. I was handed my key card and looked at her smiling kindly.

"Thank you, but I can get to my room on my own." She just scoffed playfully and put her hand on my chest as she then kissed my cheek leaving a perfect red lipstick outline on my cheek.

"You can not get rid of any drag queen that easily . . . and Mr. Hale told me to watch over you for a small bit." I just shrugged a small bit and smiled just ever so slight as we went to the room.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After Shanita left me I went to the bar and then sat on the stool as a Mai Tai was then made for me. "Didn't think you would get here just yet." A voice said as I looked over and noticed him.

"M-M-Mr. Hale-" I stammered out I smiled kindly my blush now returning. What is he going here?!

"One cold beer, Clark, also its Derek. But if you want to be kinky, it'll be sir, or master." He said taking off his leather jacket as he leaned on the bar and hopped on it and licked his lip. I could see his muscles through the thin fabric of his clothing as he grinned even more looking at me.

"I-I-I'll see you around!" I stammered off as he scooted closer and grinned looking at me as he gently pulled onto my neck tie and looked at me.

"Stay, the fun is about to start." He said as I shook my head and moved away grabbing my drink and quickly walked off, a few men looked at me and growled grinning just ever so slightly. One of them smacked my ass and whistled at me clearly drunk, I looked at him and walked to him as I whined and looked at him;

"Excuse me!" I snapped as the bear stood up and looked at me and grinned,

"There an issue, boy?" He said as I just nodded and then Derek pulled me away and chuckled kindly.

"He means nothing of it, go on with your day." Derek stated as he pulled me away and walked off sighing; "Do not get yourself hurt, kid." He said as he went back to the bar only to be swarmed by . . . twinks, and a few muscular men. They all laughed kindly and talked as I walked off.


	3. Stiles, what do you do when the handsome devil asks you to dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved drag queen Shanita Dee (who is my drag queen name) and ever so handsome shy boy Stiles share a drink in Stiles room as they chat.

"So, hon," Shanita had said grinning as she sipped her martini and looked at Stiles grinning a small bit as she set her drink down on the bed where Stiles was currently sleeping.

"Yea girl?" Stiles replied after finishing his fourth hard drink and grinned leaning a bit closer to the drag queen.

"Tell me about your love life, come on you must have had one at one point."

"Well," Stiles said nervously as he grinning and sighed a small bit shaking his head and laughed kindly, "fuck it, I was engaged to the most wonderful man alive, and we-"

"Engaged?!" The 'Queen looked at him shocked as he nodded and shoved her laughing once more.

"Shuddup . . . don't judge me for being engaged at one point, well anyways . . . ." Stiles gulped a small bit and looked at Shanita dead in the eyes "I was engaged, we were high school sweethearts, the first openly gay couple at that school. And well, he proposed to me when I had turned nineteen at the biggest game of the year, see he was on the team." Stiles then began to fiddle with his fingers and grinned more. "We couldn't get married legally, yet at least . . . but he wanted it to be one of those promise rings so I agreed."

"Did he turn out straight? Like, gurl, is that why you are not with him any more?" Shanita asked looking over at Stiles as he shook his head and shrugged sighing a small bit.

"He died in a fire, a fire I still believe was caused by his abusive drunk father." He sighed a small bit and shook his head chuckling, Stiles gently looked up as he smiled once more and chuckled weakly before finishing his drink.

"Oh damn, hey, uh do you want to go dancing girl?" Shanita had asked as Stiles then grinned a small bit laughing ever so softly; he helped his friend up and nodded once more.

"You know a place?"

"As a matter of face, I believe I do, its the best place to go dancing on this ship."


	4. Dance until your heart stops or the big bad wolf sees you at least.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a big bad wolf on the Prowl looking for fresh meat, something to sink his teeth into . . . at least until he sees that cutie with all those freckles dancing with his "buddy" Shanita Dee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be told from Derek's point of view, so it may seem different at times.

I closed my eyes and just grinned ever so slightly as a twink and bear did their best to sandwich me. I gave them both attention and grinned as they both chuckled, the bear began to kiss my neck and feel the front of my neck while the twink grinned and kissed the back of my neck while we all bumped and grinded to the beat of the music. I opened my eyes and grinned as I moved away seeing the two of them quickly hit it off. I saw Shanita Dee as well as that cute kid dancing and having the time of their life. "Hey sexy boy, do you wish to dance?" I turned around and noticed a silver fox say to me as I shook my head and then thought for a moment.

"I will need you to dance for a moment and then get, her," I then pointed to Shanita "to dance with you and I can get him," I pointed to the male as he nodded a small bit grinning.

"Sounds like a fun challenge she is a cute queen, huh." The fox said as he grabbed my waist and danced a small bit with me as I chuckled and moved closer to them. Shanita and I made eye contact and it seemed to be discussed. 

"Change of plans, you get the twink, I will give you the queen later on." The fox just nodded as we both made a quick motion and got in the way of the two. "Shanita, you okay?"

"private room, we need to talk." She then moved away and went to the private rooms as I slowly stalked her. I opened the door and then locked it, I looked and then stripped my belt and she shook her head. "No, not this time hon. Its' about Stiles."

"The kid? He is on my list of those I want to . . ." my voice trailed off as she shook her head and sighed a small bit.

"As him on a real date, he may need one, his last partner died in a fire." 

"So?"

"Derek Hale, what about your family, one date is all he needs." I then noticed the twinkle in her eyes as she smiled.

"You don't actually think- oh god you do." I had stated as I grinned and shrugged.

"You two do look cute together I guess, its my inner matchmaker but I see it happening." She said and kissed my cheek leaving a kiss mark on my cheek.

I eventually stalked over to where the Silver fox and Stiles were dancing, I tapped the foxes shoulder and grinned as he nodded and moved away. I quickly took his place and we danced in tune to the music. "Hey, uh Stiles," I had said for some reason, nervously actually. I looked over at the male and blushed after seeing how cute he really was.

"Yes, uh you are?"

"A friend of Shanita, actually, but I was wondering if tomorrow evening you want to go to a private restaurant I uh, have a table for two there?" I had asked him nervously as he grinned and chuckled shrugging a small bit.

"Tomorrow we have the first port so I mean, yea sure I would like that really." He had stated as I smiled and nodded before kissing his cheek and grabbed some glow paint and put a handprint on his shirt.

"It will go away before tomorrow is over, now have fun I have to go." I said as he gripped my shirt and then put different glow paint on my neck giggling a small bit. I walked off and looked at him before shaking my head and walked off.


	5. My, what big eyes you have Mr. Big bad wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sensible date, some fluff. Told through the eyes Of Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, a lot has happened in my life so this is my first free moment.

I closed my eyes and shook my had trying to relax, "Stiles, honey, you need to relax, its' not like you are dancing with the devil- wait. Yea, he is kinda a demon . . . in the sheets that is." Shanita stated as he giggled kindly, I looked at him through the mirror and looked at him out of drag.

"Shanita Dee, What is your real name?" Stiles stated looking at the male who tilted his head and moved closer to Stiles as he gently fixed the collar of his button up shirt.

"James, why do you ask?" He said and smiled a small bit turning Stiles around put on a small bit of foundation and smiled looking at the male dead in the eyes.

"I may know somoene who would like to date you. His name is Scott."

"I am the matchmaker, not you,"

"How do you know he will like me?" 

"Because he is the big bad wolf, silly." James simply stated as he kissed Stiles cheek and whispered. "And wolves are animals of pride, they won't do something unless they think they can do it all the way." 

"Will you hold my hand and show me the way?"

"Stilly Lamb, you make it sound like I won't be there . . . I booked the table close to you guys to watch what happens." James said as he walked off having Stiles follow him. He then tilted his head grinning and opened the door, "Come on."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles sat down nervously and ordered a glass of wine looking at his watch. He was in a simple black suit with a blood red tie. His glasses were only slightly dirty so he took them off and wiped them off. As he put them back on he looked back at Shanita Dee/James who smiled and got a martini and nodded flirting with the guy, "Is this, uh seat taken?" Derek stated as he smiled kindly and looked at Stiles. _act cool, its only a date_ "I-If you insist I guess." Stiles said and smiled shaking his head and laughed ever so kindly nodding.

Derek Sat down and smiled a small bit. "Y-You look good, uh Derek." Stiles said and shook his head nervously as he smiled and sipped his drink.

"Yo-you as well." Derek stated as he shook his head and ordered a glass of whiskey. 

"Tell me about yourself Derek." 

"My family is rich but disowned me when I came out and I travel the world for cruise companies and they pay me to tell them what they did right and how they can improve, how about you Mr. Stilinksi."

"M-Me? Uh, well my partner died in a fire and after that I started a restaurant and now I surrounded myself in work to keep my mind off what happened. And-"

"Shut up!" James said as a jock sat by him and then looked at him grinning. "Go on you two,"

"Derek, may I invite you to my room for the rest of this, uh date?"

"I would enjoy that very much. Order and we will have them bring it to your room." Derek said as he ended up getting the steak and lobster. Stiles got the shrimp pasta and told them his room.


	6. All better to see you with, Litte Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have not written in a while... I have had a lot going on and such... well anyways to the chapter.
> 
> This will be the previous chapter but from Derek Hales point of view.

(((From Derek's POV so when I say... 'I' I mean Derek, not Stiles)))

 

I looked into my mirror as I then chuckled a small bit looking at you as I looked at Boyd and chuckled softly. He moved toward me and fixed my tie as I shook my head and grumbled softly, "god what would I do without you?"

"I am not really sure to be honest." He grunted out and looked at him and kissed his cheek grinning. A looked at my suit and chuckled softly shaking my head as I relaxed a small bit closing my eyes.

"You really are the best friend a guy can have, aren't you?" I stated as I opened my eyes and looked at him through the mirror. He slapped my ass and then growled a small bit playfully looking at me.

"I am man . . . now go get them tiger."

"Walk me there?" I mumbled as he nodded a small bit chuckling softly and then shrugging a small bit. He chuckled as we then both left the room.

________________________________________________________________________________

I sat down and looked over at him, I gulped and grinned looking at him. After dinner I led Stiles to the bed and kissed his neck smiling happily. "D-Derek . . . . stop." Stiles moaned out looking over at me. I instantly stopped and then nodded as I stripped my shirt and he stripped his shirt as well. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and just simply nuzzled into his neck. He looked at the painting across the wall and just smiled relaxed.

"Do you wish to stay here tonight or do you want to leave?" I whispered just ever so slightly into his ear.

"I wa...want to stay the night;" He said as I just nodded and nuzzled in closer to his neck before falling asleep holding onto him.


End file.
